Réunion
by kaidoh20
Summary: Encore moi...Encore du Rikkai...Sanada Powaa ! Ah! Je suis possédée!Rajout du dernier des derniers des derniers chap !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Réunion (bah j'ai pas trouvé mieux...)

Disclaimer : Euh, ai-je encore besoin de le répéter ? Ils appartiennent tous au Grand et Vénéré Takeshi Konomi.

Blabla : Certains doivent penser que j'ai que ça à faire : poster des fics. Et à ceux-là, je leur réponds : Vous avez tout à fait raison !!

Mise en garde : **Cette fic fait partie de l'univers de 'Kibo to Taki'**. Donc vous êtes prévenus.

Ah ! Pour les lettres de menaces ou autres, faut regarder dans mon profil, vous saurez ainsi où il faut envoyer tout ça...

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

** Réunion **

Tous les anciens titulaires de Rikkai s'étaient retrouvés au karaoké pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kirihara.

Certains acceptaient leur passage au micro avec le sourire, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à grogner quand venait leur tour. C'était le cas de Sanada.

Il avait réussi à s'esquiver deux fois mais maintenant il était incapable de fuir.

Niou et Kirihara tentaient de le lever de force de son fauteuil pendant que Marui et Jackal programmaient la meilleure chanson possible.

Sanada, d'un regard, demanda de l'aide à Renji mais ce dernier, pour toute réponse, lui tendit le micro.

-N'insistez pas ! Je ne chanterai pas !!

-Allez ! Tout le monde y est passé !

-Ne fais pas ton timide, dit Yagyuu en venant en aide à ses compagnons.

-Puri !!

Mais Sanada n'avait pas du tout envie de se ridiculiser devant ses amis. Il était hors de question pour lui de chanter, une fois lui avait suffit.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à se débarrasser de ses 'agresseurs' mais il n'était pas pour autant sorti d'affaire.

Yukimura se leva d'un bond, se saisit du micro et lui planta dans les mains. Le tout accompagné d'un regard qui refusait toute résistance.

Ne pouvant bien évidemment plus se désister, Sanada se résigna à chanter 'Pinocchio' de Ore Ska Band. Une chanson qui bien évidemment, ne collait pas du tout avec la voix du jeune homme.

Après un léger massacre de l'ending de Naruto, Sanada reposa le micro sur la table et retourna s'asseoir prés de Yukimura.

Il eut un grand silence. Un lourd et pesant silence.

-Qui est le suivant ? Demanda Yukimura dans un sourire, rompant ainsi un silence long de plusieurs minutes.

Mais Niou ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata d'un rire enfantin et fut rapidement imité par ses compagnons.

-Franchement, Sanada…pouffa Marui.

-Je vais vous tuer !

-Allez, sans rancune, Genichiro.

-Je vais tous vous tuer !

La main de Yukimura vint se poser sur la sienne.

-On est là pour s'amuser, non ?

-S'amuser ne veut pas dire ridiculiser.

-Ichi, tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça ?

Une étrange aura commençait à se répandre autour de Sanada.

-Oups, ça sent le roussi, remarqua Akaya.

-On fuit ou on tente de le calmer ? Demanda Marui en se cachant derrière Jackal.

-J'opterai pour la fuite, fit Jackal en se levant sans faire de geste brusque comme s'il s'était retrouvé face à une bête sauvage.

Niou regarda rapidement Yagyuu puis Sanada avant de déclarer :

-Je suis partant pour fuir.

-Je te suis, répondit Yagyuu.

Yanagi hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et tous les joueurs, exceptés Yukimura, sortirent de la pièce.

Bonne chance, murmura Akaya à son ancien capitaine.

L'aura se répandait de plus en plus dans la pièce désormais vidée de la quasi-totalité de ses occupants.

Yukimura se leva et à l'aide d'une bonne vieille tape à l'arrière du crâne, ramena son ami à son état normal.

-Hoi ! Baka ! Tu nous fais quoi, là ? Râla Yukimura.

Sanada se massa l'arrière de la tête en annonçant qu'il avait mal.

-Bien fait. A cause de toi la fête est finie !

-Ils ont fui, remarqua Genichiro en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

-A qui la faute ?!

L'ancien capitaine tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois son compagnon. Sanada ne le laissa pas faire et l'attira à lui. Prisonnier des bras du jeune homme Yukimura esquissa un sourire.

Sei, tout est de ta faute, le karaoké était ton idée.

Ce fut dans un nouveau sourire que Yukimura accueillit les lèvres de son ami.

Son sourire, jamais il ne l'oublierait.

_OoO_

Il se réveilla.

Quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de son amant. Comme s'il revivait tous les instants de bonheur qu'il avait passé auprès de lui.

-Sei…

L'image de Yukimura en train de sourire ne quittait plus son esprit. Sanada se masqua les yeux de son bras comme pour retenir des larmes.

Mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne pleurait plus, plus depuis ce jour-là. Ses larmes avaient disparut en même temps que s'était envolé celui qui lui était le plus cher.

Il se leva et ouvrit grand les rideaux. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent. Il referma alors les rideaux replongeant de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité.

C'était l'été. Il détestait l'été et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Le soleil en faisait parti.

Il prit une douche qu'il prolongea volontairement. Il faisait toujours ainsi à chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé de lui.

On toqua à la porte. Il enfila son peignoir et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Yanagi entra et déposa un sac sur la table.

On était jeudi. Sanada détestait les jeudis, mais il détestait encore plus être seul ces jours-là. Alors Yanagi avait pris l'habitude de passer la journée avec lui.

-Il fait trop sombre ici.

Le Master ouvrit grand les rideaux et prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Sanada finissait de s'habiller.

Ils déjeunèrent. Renji fit la conversation tout seul. Il en avait l'habitude. Sanada n'était pas du genre bavard et cela s'était empiré avec le temps. Mais il s'y était fait.

-Genichiro, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu quittes ce studio ?

-Il en est hors de question.

Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il savait très bien que Sanada ne partirait d'ici pour rien au monde. Pourtant, il se devait d'insister.

-Mais enfin, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à vivre ?! Regardes-toi ! Tu t'enfermes ici, tu ne sors que pour tes matchs et tes entraînements !

-Je ne partirai pas.

Sur ces mots il se leva de table et débarrassa ses couverts.

Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Si ce n'avait pas été pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yukimura, il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait aller le rejoindre. Seul le tennis le raccrochait encore à la vie. Il devait devenir le numéro un du pays, ensuite tout serait terminé.

-Geni…

-Renji, le coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Ce serait comme une trahison. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Mais enfin…

-S'il te plait, Renji, n'insiste pas.

Le Master se résigna à abandonner.

_OoO_

Comme tous les jeudis, ils se rendirent sur la tombe de leur ami.

Ils allumèrent des encens et déposèrent quelques offrandes.

Renji pria quelques instants puis laissa Sanada seul. Ils faisaient toujours ainsi.

_« Sei, mon amour. Comment vas-tu là haut ?_

_Cela va bientôt faire 5 ans que tu m'as quitté. J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir te rendre visite avec tous nos amis. Je suis sur que ça te fera plaisir._

_Ce week-end je joue mon dernier match de la saison. Si tout ce passe bien, j'aurai tenu ma promesse._

_Mon amour, attends-moi, je serais bientôt à tes côtés._

_Tu me manques terriblement. Je crois que c'est ton sourire qui me manque le plus. Il était mon soleil._

_J'ai à nouveau rêvé de toi cette nuit, de la fois où nous avions fêté l'anniversaire d'Akaya au karaoké. Tu t'en souviens ?_

_Akaya…Akaya a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ. Tu ne le reconnaîtrais plus. Il a fini par faire la paix avec lui-même, son côté __Akuma s'est définitivement effacé de son âme. Tu lui manques à lui aussi._

_Tu nous manques à tous._

_Mon amour, je dois partir._

_Veilles encore un peu sur moi et attends-moi. »_

_OoO_

Une voix lointaine l'appelait. Une voix qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il lui plaisait le plus d'entendre.

-Ichi !! Hoi, Ichi !!

-Hmmm ??

Sanada ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il voulait encore dormir.

-Ichi !

Après un ultime effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il étouffa un bâillement et se redressa.

-On doit rejoindre les autres chez Niou, tu as oubliés ?

-Hein ? Niou ?

Sanada se laissa retomber sur son oreiller mais se leva aussitôt.

-Bon sang ! J'avais oublié ! Il est quelle heure ?

-10 heures.

Un juron sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez Niou pour 10h30.

-J'ai eu un mal fou à te réveiller !

-C'est que j'étais vraiment fatigué, s'excusa Sanada en enfilant un pantalon.

-C'est malin ça.

Le jeune homme se planta devant son ancien capitaine et d'un petit sourire en coin annonça :

-Faut dire qu'une certaine personne m'a beaucoup fatigué cette nuit.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Yukimura et il repoussa son ami qui essayait de lui voler un baiser.

-Dépêche-toi ou Yagyuu nous passera un savon.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine.

Yukimura eut un petit rire.

_OoO_

Encore.

Ces rêves se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. D'habitude, ses nuits étaient plutôt hantées de cauchemars ou de sommeil sans rêves. Mais depuis quelques temps, il revivait à travers ses rêves tous les moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie de son ami.

Il passa la matinée à se préparer pour son match de l'après midi.

Comme toujours avant un match important Renji était là. Sanada pensait à lui comme à son garde fou. La seule personne dont il supportait la présence, celle qui le maintenait encore sur terre.

Bien sur Sanada s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec ses anciens coéquipiers mais c'était différent. Akaya mis à part, il avait du mal à rester plus de quelques heures en leur compagnie. Il s'en voulait un peu pour ça.

Il pénétra dans les vestiaires. Renji le rejoignit et déposa une serviette sur ses épaules. Il avait gagné. Il n'avait laissé aucune chance à son adversaire. Par cette victoire il devenait le numéro national. Il avait réussi. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

-Excusez-moi.

Kirihara entra dans le vestiaire et salua ses amis. Renji choisit de les laisser seuls et Akaya prit place aux côtés de son senpai.

-Félicitations.

-Merci.

Un silence prit place. Leur silence, celui de deux personnes qui se comprenaient sans avoir à s'échanger le moindre mot. Il en était ainsi depuis le départ de Yukimura.

Sanada empoigna sa raquette et l'examina. C'était toujours la même, elle portait les marques des années mais elle avait tenu le coup. Seul le cordage était récent ainsi que le grip.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, fit-il en la tendant à Akaya.

-Mais…

-Elle sera mieux avec toi. C'était la sienne.

-…Merci. J'en prendrai soin.

Kirihara l'examina à son tour puis la serra fermement dans sa main. Oui, il en prendrait soin.

-Demain, pour son anniversaire, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait porter quelque chose qui nous rappellerait l'époque du collège.

L'aîné approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Puis leur silence s'installa de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Akaya annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Avant de refermer la porte, Kirihara adressa un petit sourire à son senpai auquel Sanada répondit lui aussi par un sourire.

Il rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était exténué.

_OoO_

Le bruit du fleuve était le seul son qui lui parvenait.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa. Il était sur une digue. Devant lui se dressait une silhouette familière.

-C'est encore un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si on veut.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Yukimura s'assit à ses côtés et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Sanada examina un peu mieux les lieux. Il était au bord du fleuve qui courrait non loin de chez lui, mais le paysage semblait légèrement différent. On ne voyait pas le moindre gratte-ciel, on n'entendait pas le bruit de la circulation ou des passants, tout était plus calme, plus paisible qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Seul le fait de voir Yukimura lui importait, le reste n'était que détail.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse. Félicitations.

-Je te devais de la tenir.

L'ancien capitaine sourit.

Son sourire, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

-Ichi, tu ne devrais pas rester là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Yukimura caressa du dos de sa main la joue de son ami et continua :

-Si tu restes ici, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

-Tant que je suis prés de toi, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Genichiro ferma les yeux et laissa la main de son amant glisser dans ses cheveux. Il rêvait peut être mais ce contact semblait pourtant si réel.

-Je ne veux plus te perdre.

-Ichi, tu dois rentrer.

Mais Sanada refusa une nouvelle fois. Il venait de retrouver son ami, son amant, celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, il était hors de question de le perdre à nouveau et ce même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Seiichi se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du fleuve.

-Je t'ai observé tout ce temps. Tu as peut être tenu ta promesse mais tu m'as fait du mal. Te voir vivre ainsi était une torture pour moi.

Il fit volte face et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

-Ichi, tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant. Ne penses plus au passé.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Sans toi, cela m'est impossible.

-Mon amour, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça.

Sanada rejoignit son amant et l'enlaça.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit l'aîné en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Alors laisse moi rester avec toi.

-Non. Il ne faut pas. Tu dois rentrer. Nos amis seront tristes.

-Sei, je ne veux pas te quitter.

-Ichi.

Mais une nouvelle fois Sanada affirma qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il resserra son étreinte, murmurant qu'il ne laisserait plus seul.

-Je me fiche d'agir en égoïste. Les autres pourront bien dire ce qu'ils voudront, je ne repartirai pas. Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par l'accepter.

-Ils seront tristes.

-Ils s'en remettront.

-Et Akaya ?

-Renji saura prendre soin de lui.

-Et Renji ? Tu as pensé à lui ? Il aura du mal à accepter ton départ.

-Il sait depuis longtemps que je n'attends que de te rejoindre.

Yukimura quitta les bras de son ami et s'avança d'avantage vers le fleuve.

-Tu es sur de ton choix ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'auras pas de regrets ?

-Comment pourrais-je en avoir si nous sommes enfin réunis ?

Lui tendant une main, Yukimura dit:

-Alors, suis-moi, mon amour.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Sanada.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivant. Ne quittant pas Yukimura des yeux , il prit la main qu'il lui tendait et prononça ses derniers mots :

-Sei, je t'ai fait attendre.

Seiichi répondit par un sourire et ils se mirent en marche, main dans la main, vers ce point lumineux qui n'attendait qu'eux.

* * *

...Voilà, je pense avoir clôturer cette histoire pour de bon...

Pour les menaces, voir le blabla de début...xD...


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, je me devais de cloturer convenablement cet univers qu'est celui de Rikkai. Alors voilà la dernière partie de cette histoire.

Promis, je laisse Rikkai tranquille pendant un moment...(Il y a du Seigaku et du Hyotei dans l'air maintenant.)

* * *

** Le sourire du Samouraï **

Il pénétra dans le cimetière, se dirigeant vers la tombe de son ami.

Arrivé devant la sépulture, il y trouva Yagyuu en train de se recueillir.

-Bonjour.

Renji lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il se recueillit à son tour quelques minutes.

-C'est rare de te voir ici un week-end, en général tu viens le jeudi, finit par dire Yagyuu.

-Il fallait que je vienne aujourd'hui.

Ils sortirent du cimetière en silence.

-Comment va Genichiro ? Il avait un match aujourd'hui, non ?

-Il va bien, à sa façon.

Renji se stoppa dans sa marche.

-Il a gagné son match.

-Il a réussi alors. Il est devenu le numéro un du pays.

-Oui, il a tenu sa promesse.

Le sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de Yagyuu disparut à l'instant où ce dernier croisa le regard de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Yagyuu s'inquiétait. L'attitude de Renji n'était pas normale. Il semblait comme effrayé par quelque chose.

-Renji ?

-Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? De la promesse qu'il a faite à Yukimura ?

-Oui…Et il l'a tenu, non ? Où est le problème ?

-C'est justement ça…Que crois-tu qu'il va faire maintenant ? Cette promesse était le seul lien avec Yukimura qui …qui

Mais il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Yagyuu lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit tendrement.

-Qui le raccroche encore à la vie, c'est ça ?

-Je le connais, je sais ce qu'il va faire…

-Non…non…il ne peut pas…Enfin, c'est impossible …

-Justement parce que c'est lui, c'est possible.

-Non, répéta Yagyuu. Non…

Il se remit en marche sortant un téléphone de sa poche.

Yanagi le rattrapa rapidement et le força à s'arrêter.

-On n'a pas le droit d'intervenir.

-Mais enfin ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va faire ! Nous sommes ses amis, on doit l'arrêter !

-Justement ! Cria Renji. C'est justement parce qu'on est ami qu'on n'en a pas le droit.

-Mais…

Renji serra les poings, il les serra si fort que ses oncles pénétrèrent sa peau.

Yagyuu resta immobile quelques secondes puis pianota sur son téléphone.

-On doit l'arrêter !

-Hiroshi, s'il te plait !

Mais les supplications de Renji ne suffisaient pas pour l'arrêter. Il demanda à Niou d'appeler Marui, Jackal et Kirihara et lui demanda de se rendre d'urgence chez Sanada.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Renji, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ça !

OoO

Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent en courant devant l'appartement de Sanada. Akaya était là, assis par terre, adossé contre la porte, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

-Akaya ?

-Il ne répond pas. La porte est fermée à clé.

Il semblait anéanti. Yagyuu l'aida à se relever et jeta un regard noir à Yanagi. Ce dernier détourna la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? Demanda Niou en arrivant accompagné de Marui et Jackal.

Renji sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et entra.

-N'entrez pas, ordonna-t-il.

Mais Akaya se précipita à l'intérieur.

Sanada était assis sur son lit, tel un samouraï endormi, la tête appuyée contre la garde de son katana.

Akaya se laissa tomber aux pieds du lit. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, ses yeux parlant à sa place à l'aide de larmes coulant d'un flot ininterrompu.

-C'est pas vrai ! Murmura Marui.

-Non…Non…NON !! Cria Yagyuu.

Niou détourna la tête et Jackal se masqua le visage d'une main.

Yanagi s'agenouilla devant son ami et lui prit la main. Il remarqua les boites vides de médicaments se trouvant prés de Sanada. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la main du jeune homme.

-Il faut appeler les secours, il faut faire quelque chose !

-Hiroshi…c'est trop tard.

-Non ! On ne peut pas…c'est pas vrai ! Masaharu ! Fait quelque chose !

-Calme-toi, c'est trop…

-La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Il ne peut pas…C'est impossible !!

-Il est mort, prononça froidement Akaya en se levant.

Yagyuu le foudroya du regard.

-Il…

-Ca suffit !

Marui s'était interposé entre les deux jeunes hommes, les yeux plus rouges que ses cheveux. Kirihara se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'y adossa.

-C'était si dur que ça de vivre sans lui ? Questionna Niou.

-Je le comprends. A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil, avoua Jackal.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous vous entendez !? Hurla presque Kirihara.

Renji écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux ne quittant pas le corps inerte de son ami.

-Il sourit.

Sa remarque imposa le silence.

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc pour constater l'évidence : Sanada souriait, d'un sourire sincère.

-C'était son choix, on doit le respecter.

Yagyuu fit un pas en arrière, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

-Je sors.

Mais il se ravisa. Quelque chose attira son attention. Une lettre, posée sur la table. Elle était adressée à Renji.

_« Renji,_

_Je sais que mon geste est impardonnable et que je suis un monstre de t'imposer ça._

_Mais je sais aussi que depuis le début tu savais que ce jour arriverait._

_Tu ne me pardonneras peut-être jamais mon geste et je le comprends parfaitement, mais je devais le faire._

_Ces 5 dernières années ont été insupportables. Pas un jour, pas un instant je ne cessais de penser à lui. Il était tout pour moi. Sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. _

_Pendant ces 5 ans, tu étais là, tu m'as laissé vivre comme je le voulais. Je t'en remercie. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps._

_Merci._

_Je ne te demande pas pardon, je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit mais je sais que tu comprends mon geste._

_J'aurais voulu te dire adieu autrement que par cette lettre mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. _

_Encore une fois, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour lui, je te remercie. »_

Il se stoppa dans sa lecture, ses larmes l'empêchant de continuer. Il tendit la lettre à Niou, lui disant que la suite les concernait.

_« Tu diras à nos amis que je les remercie pour tout, eux aussi._

_Et que je m'excuse. _

_Ces dernières années, j'ai été indigne d'être leur ami. Je les ai quasiment abandonnés. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ma douleur. Je m'en excuse mais je sais que je ne mérite pas leur pardon. _

_Je suis un monstre Renji, égoïste jusqu'au bout._

_S'il te plait, dis à Akaya que Sei et moi continuerons à veiller sur lui. _

_Renji, me permets-tu d'être égoïste encore un peu ? Je voudrais que tu reprennes ta vie comme tu mérites de la vivre. Je t'ai volé ta liberté pendant 5 ans et je te la rends. _

_Adieu mon ami, mon frère._

_Et encore, merci pour tout. »_

-Baka, murmura Renji en serrant encore d'avantage la main froide de son ami. Comment pourrais-je-t'en vouloir ? J'espère…j'espère que là où tu es, tu es heureux et surtout, je te souhaite de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, allez hop, on passe à autre chose ! 


End file.
